Some television network stations are dedicated to shopping and may feature articles of clothing for purchase by a viewer. The viewer may elect to purchase a garment by placing an order via telephone or via a website. The viewer may not be able to judge a quality of fit of the garment prior to receiving the garment, and the viewer may not be able to estimate a size (such as an “off the shelf” size) that would result in an acceptable fit when worn by the viewer. Further, the viewer may not be able to visualize the garment in a variety of colors or print patterns in order to select a desirable color and/or print pattern of the garment to be purchased.